Miku is Bored
by Midnight Jammer
Summary: Miku is bored and she decides to play a prank on Len. Read to find out Len's reaction. Trust me, it's gonna be good. This is for B.A.G-GOMEZ's contest (MIKUxLEN)


**Hello everyone! Here's my first one-shot to you! Hope you'll enjoy it! I do not own Vocaloid. The song 'Promised World' by Len and Miku is really awesome so you should watch it!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Miku's POV**

I sighed and stared at the backyard from my terrace. It's so boring here in the mansion. Master is with the Shion family with Rin, Rinto, Lenka, and Mikuo. The rest of us were asked to stay in the Vocaloid Mansion. I don't get why Mikuo gets to go and I can't! I looked down and saw Len sitting on his terrace (my room is in the third floor, right above Len's). I bet he's bored too. Ugh, it's so damn quiet. I went back in my room and got a deflated balloon and filled it with water in my bathroom. I tied the mouth of the balloon and walked out my terrace again. Len's gonna be in for a big surprise.

I hung it right above him and let it go.

SPLASH

I looked down and saw a soaking wet Len.

"HAHAHAHAH!" I laughed hysterically.

He looked up to me raised his eyebrow. His shirt was really soaked that it pressed against his chest and abs, revealing them. I blushed but stuck my tongue out at him.

"Uh, what was THAT for?" he asked with a strong tone.

"I was bored." I said bluntly.

He pressed his lips together and furrowed his eyebrows. He stomped into his room without a single word. HAHAHA, what a shota!

I ran back to my bed and jumped on it. It was 2 in the afternoon, so I should probably take a nap. I closed my eyes but I couldn't sleep. After what I did, images of Len never speaking to me flashed in my mind. Was he really that mad?

I took my pillow and pressed it on my face. I feel so guilty. What if he tells Rin? Rin might not want to be my friend anymore! AAARRRGGHHH! I have to say sorry. I got out of my bed and walked toward the door. Before turning the doorknob I looked back to my turquoise bed. I really want to take a nap. I examined my room to. It was light since the walls were white and the ceiling was painted rosy pink. It felt so peaceful to take a nap here.

I sighed.

I ran to my bed and jumped on it.

I guess Len wouldn't mind if I just apologized later.

.

.

.

.

**Len's POV**

Ugh, what's up with Miku?

I took my shirt and shorts off and walked to the closet to get a new set of clothes. I rubbed my chin and scanned my closet for a nice pair of shorts and a light shirt. There! I took out my cargo shorts and put on a regular white shirt. After putting on my clothes I ran to my bed and plopped on it. I grabbed my laptop and turned it on.

Wow, I had a couple of messages. I guess I really didn't check my mail in a long time. Most of the mail was from my fans. Most of it saying I'm so shota-ish and some saying if I could do a private concert of 'Spice' for them. I shuddered. Fans. Sometimes they could get creepy. I read them one by one and deleted them once I was done reading.

Once I was done with my mail I opened a browser and typed in my duet song with Miku 'Promised World' **(A/N: for those who haven't listened to it, then you should. It has a really good tune and story)**. Miku's voice was so angelic. No offense to Rin-lovers, but Miku's voice was better than Rin's (please don't kill me).

In this music video Miku looked beautiful. But she was in a wheelchair -_-+. Of all the props we could've used, they had to pick a wheelchair. It makes Miku looks helpless. *sigh* directors. Then, in the part where she had 'shot' her friend, I realized a hint of yellow under that girl's wig (In the music video, Miku and I had to wear wigs). I paused the video and looked closesly into Miku's 'friend'… she had blue eyes, like mine. Wait… it was RIN! What was she doing in the music video? And why hadn't she told us?

I thought master said that the video would consist only two vocaloids; me and Miku. I decided to consult Miku since she was my sister's best friend.

.

.

.

.

"You're right! It really is her! There's no one else in the vocaloid family that has a star-shaped mole under her lip!" Miku exclaimed.

I'm amazed at how she knew Rin so well. I didn't even know she had a mole under her lip, I didn't even know she HAD a mole.

"But, I though master said that it was only the two of us?" she said.

"He did. But there had to be one reason why he had asked Rin to join… but what?" I asked.

Out of nowhere Miku began laughing in her seat. I looked to her as she wiped a tear away.

"What?" I asked.

"You look so cute when you're in detective mode." She mused.

I blushed at the word 'cute'. She noticed this and her eyes widened. She hugged me and rubbed her cheek on mine squealing.

"YOU'RE SUCH A CUTE SHOTA!" she screamed.

I tried to push her back but she was so strong (surprisingly). Then, as I slightly pushed her, my hands landed on something pretty soft and round—AARRRGGGHH! HER CHEST!

"Uhm, Miku, I think y-you should l-let go of m-me." I whispered.

"And why would I do that dear little shota?" she asked.

I pointed to the space between us where her chest was pressing against my side. She widened her eyes in realization and blushed. Pulling away she clutched on her chest blushing madly. If she was so red now, how far could that redness taint her face? I'm interested.

"You seemed like you were enjoying that back there, Miku-chan." I smirked.

"W-what?!" she yelled, blushing.

Her face was a really deep color of red. This is really entertaining. She should've seen the look on her face.

She jumped on my bed and faced the wall, arms crossed on her chest. I smirked and slowly got out of my seat. I climbed onto the bed and pinned her from behind.

"No escape, Miku." I whispered.

**Miku's POV**

"No escape, Miku." He whispered.

Those words sent chills up my spine. What on earth is he doing?! He traced my arm with his middle finger and stopped when we had reached my collarbone. Some of the hair from my pigtails were resting there, so, he got them and sniffed it.

"L-Len, i-it's bad t-to eat hair y-you know." I said trying to avoid an awkward atmosphere.

"I know. That's why I'm just sniffing." He said bluntly.

He then pressed my body to the wall using his. The heat rose on my face and I squeezed my eyes shut. I really don't want to experience this, but somehow, something is stopping me from resisting.

"Len." I whispered.

He pulled back. When he did, I shifted in my seat so I could face him. I cupped his face with my hands and pulled his face, smashing his lips on mine. It didn't take long for Len to return the kiss. He pushed me against the wall, not breaking the kiss. His tongue slipped itself into my mouth and wrestled with mine. It seemed disgusting but I didn't want to stop. He pulled back for air. I opened my eyes and saw Len breathing heavily. He smiled and dug his head in my neck. He left a trail of kisses on my neck all the way to my collarbone. I let out a little yelp but it came out like a high pitched scream.

Len noticed this and looked to me surprised.

"Do that again." He said.

"Eh?"

"Do it again." He said eagerly.

"I'm not sure how I did it."

He smiled.

He leaned closer to my ear.

"I think I know how you did that." He whispered.

Without changing the position he's in right now, his hand crept underneath my shirt and caressed my stomach. Then, slowly making its way up to my chest. His fingers played with the laces on my bra. Then it backed down and caressed my stomach. While doing so, he sucked on my neck.

Then I let out the high pitched scream that was a yelp.

Len chuckled and sat up properly in front of me.

"I think I know why master let Rin join." He said before giving me a peck on the cheek and walking to his laptop. I followed him and sat on my seat beside him. He replayed the song. My voice there did sound different.

"Right when we were recording the music video we just lip-sang?" he asked.

I nodded.

He maximized the volume so we could both hear clearly. I heard a hint of Rin's voice! No wonder master had her join.

"I think master let her join because you're voice goes really high when you sing it." Len said.

"You don't say." I said while putting on a poker face (coz I'm awesome).

He smiled again. Then, he closed his laptop and looked at me.

"So, wanna do it again?" he asked.

"Len! That's enough for one day!" I whined.

He chuckled and got up from his seat. Then, I remembered.

"Sorry for dropping the balloon on you." I said.

"No problem. I guess you just did that to see my body didn't you?" he smirked.

"What the-? Heck no!" I said.

"Oh really?"

Then, he took his shirt off and smirked.

I blushed madly at the sight of his body. He was so damn hot.

"Like what you're seeing?" he asked.

-END-

**Thanks for readin! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
